Minister Scrimgeour Does Not Approve
by Aconit
Summary: [Traduction de la fic de Lomonaaeren] Post-guerre, HPDM slash. Au ministère, des lois empêchent les Aurors de sortir avec leur équipier. Le ministre Scrimgeour sait que les Aurors Potter et Malefoy sortent ensemble, et il va punir Potter le plus vite possible. S'il parvient à les prendre sur le fait, évidemment.


**Auteur** : Lomonaaeren

 **Traductrice** : Aconit

 **Lien de la fic en vo** : s/3631179/1/Minister-Scrimgeour-Does-Not-Approve

 **Rating** : T pour le langage et l'esprit très déplacé du ministre

 **Genre** : Humour/Parodie

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et les lieux de cette histoire ne sont pas moi. JK Rowling et ses associés les possèdent. Aucun profit n'est fait sur cette fic.

 **Warnings** : post-guerre, Harry/Draco, Harry/Ginny en fond, beaucoup d'insinuations.

 **Résumé** : Post-guerre, HPDM slash. Au ministère, des lois interdisent aux Aurors de sortir avec leur équipier. Le ministre Scrimgeour sait que les Aurors Potter et Malefoy sortent ensemble, et il va punir Potter le plus vite possible. S'il parvient à les surprendre, évidemment.

 **NdT** : C'est ma première traduction sur l'univers d'Harry Potter (et ma vingtième tous fandoms confondus !), et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à traduire cet OS. L'auteur m'a bien évidemment donné la permission de le traduire, même si elle m'a informée qu'elle l'avait déjà donnée à une traductrice dont elle n'a pas pu trouver le nom… J'ai eu beau chercher, je ne l'ai pas trouvée sur ce site (ni ailleurs, d'ailleurs), et, après en avoir parlé à Lomonaaeren, et en accord avec elle, j'ai décidé de publier ma traduction. Si la personne citée précédemment se reconnait et se sent lésée, qu'elle m'envoie un PM pour que l'on en parle ;)

Bref, enjoy ! Et si cette histoire vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ^^

* * *

 **Minister Scrimgeour does not approve**

 **.**

Le ministre Rufus Scrimgeour n'était pas habitué à ce que ses propres plans se retournent contre lui. Il était intelligent. Il avait survécu à la guerre, grâce à ses compétences avec une baguette bien plus qu'au talent de ses gardes du corps. Il avait maintenu le contrôle pendant une période de transition tumultueuse qui aurait certainement fait tomber Cornelius.

Lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas, ça concernait souvent Harry Potter. Rufus n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il éprouverait un jour de la compassion pour Vous-Savez-Qui, mais le monde aurait été bien plus tranquille, sans aucun doute, si le jeune Potter était mort en faisant son devoir pendant la Guerre.

Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Il avait survécu, comme il en avait la mauvaise habitude, et il avait insisté pour rejoindre les Aurors. Rufus s'était senti enclin à lui accorder ce privilège, car il se sentait généreux et complaisant lors de ces jours de liberté enivrante, même si Potter n'avait pas passé ses Aspics et n'avait donc techniquement pas les diplômes pour rejoindre le meilleur corps d'élite magique de Grande-Bretagne.

Et puis Potter avait insisté pour qu'il accorde la même faveur à son meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley, pour qu'il puisse rejoindre les Aurors. Rufus avait essayé de protester, mais Potter avait menacé de rendre leur marché public s'il refusait l'admission de Weasley. Et, à ce moment, avec la Gazette du Sorcier qui vouait un intérêt démesuré au moindre éternuement de Potter, Rufus avait compris que sa vie deviendrait infernale si le jeune homme, furieux, laissait sous-entendre que le ministre était mêlé à quelque chose de scandaleux.

Le monde sorcier avait besoin de sa main pour le guider. Perdre le contrôle à cause d'une bataille contre un autre Weasley ne valait pas le risque.

Rufus s'était vengé, bien sûr. Puisqu'il avait embauché Potter et Weasley sans regarder leurs qualifications, il ne pouvait pas refuser Drago Malefoy, comme il l'avait dit innocemment à Potter quand ce dernier avait fait irruption dans son bureau, un mois plus tard, pour demander ce qu'un Mangemort faisait parmi les recrues.

Potter l'avait fixé du regard, puis était sorti comme une tornade sans dire un mot. Rufus avait gloussé pour lui-même, confiant dans le fait que, aussi irritant puisse-t-il être, Potter avait assez de bon sens pour savoir quand il était battu.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait remis en cause les méthodes d'entraînement des Aurors, souvent et à voix haute. Il avait insisté pour que son équipier soit Weasley même s'il avait été prouvé qu'ils travaillaient mieux avec d'autres. Il continuait de s'appeler lui-même l'homme de Dumbledore, alors même que le vieux directeur était mort depuis des années… et, en conséquence, un groupe avec le même nom était né. Rufus était sûr qu'ils conspiraient contre le Ministère. Peu importait qu'ils eussent clamé n'être qu'un club non officiel qui se rencontrait une fois par semaine pour « parler » politique, et rien de plus. S'ils avaient un nom comme les Hommes de Dumbledore (ou les Mages de Dumbledore après qu'Hermione Granger se soit plainte), ils conspiraient contre le Ministère.

Il s'était encore vengé en assignant Malefoy comme partenaire de Potter quand ils avaient tous les deux fini leurs études.

Et, une fois de plus, sa vengeance lui avait donné un mal de crâne. Potter et Malefoy avaient très bien travaillé ensemble sur des cas très difficiles, si bien qu'ils s'étaient vite retrouvés en haut de la liste des équipes les plus efficaces que tenait Kingsley Shacklebolt…

Et, quand ils n'étaient pas sur un cas, ils se disputaient à grands cris sur tous les sujets, de la meilleure sorte de thé jusqu'à la remise en liberté des Mangemorts s'ils avaient aidé l'Ordre du Phénix. Des sortilèges incessants, des cris incessants, ou un silence glacé incessant : c'était tout ce qu'il y avait entre eux, et tous les Aurors à moins de trois kilomètres d'eux se sentaient mal. Les punir n'avait rien fait pour arrêter les disputes, et puisqu'ils étaient si bons sur le terrain, Kingsley avait de la réticence à les punir trop, de toute façon. L'homme avait été toujours été trop doux, considérait Rufus.

Bien que, maintenant…

Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil, derrière son bureau et eut un petit sourire. Il avait encore cinq minutes avant que les Aurors Potter et Malefoy n'arrivent. Potter, qui profitait de sa réputation toujours aussi excellente, n'arrivait jamais à l'heure.

Le plan de Rufus avait fait naître le fruit de la vengeance d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée. Il semblait que la ligne entre l'amour et la haine était vraiment fine, en fin de compte. Potter et Malefoy baisaient ensemble, il en était certain. Et, grâce à une loi créée par le Département de l'Application des Lois Magiques, après la liaison scandaleuse entre Septimus Prince et Ella Weasley, presque cent ans plus tôt, les Aurors ne pouvaient rester partenaires s'ils étaient amants ou mariés. Rufus était sur le point de se débarrasser de son problème de Potter une fois pour toutes.

Il devait juste les prendre sur le fait.

* * *

Dix minutes après l'heure qu'il avait fixée comme rendez-vous à Potter et Malefoy, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Rufus secoua la tête, se rassit, lissa les papiers sur son bureau, jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours pour s'assurer que son bureau était toujours aussi net et intimidant – les murs couverts de photographies de ses nombreuses arrestations de mages noirs, et de copies encadrées de ses plusieurs Ordres de Merlin – puis se tourna vers la porte et dit froidement, « Entrez. »

Potter entra en premier, comme à son habitude, le menton haut et les yeux durs. Une ligne de barbe irrégulière ruinait l'effet. Malefoy le suivait, l'air beaucoup plus soigné. Rufus le regard avec approbation. Malefoy portait certes encore la Marque des Ténèbres, mais il connaissait sa place dans la société beaucoup mieux que Potter. Il avait combattu du bon côté pendant la guerre, et depuis il avait été très silencieux, sans se clamer du nom de Malefoy autant que feu son père.

Être le partenaire de Potter l'avait fait hausser la voix, mais peu importait. Il avait fini par prendre le risque de trop.

« Messieurs. » Rufus inclina la tête, puis attendit patiemment qu'ils cessent de se fusiller du regard et daignent le regarder. « Je vous ai convoqué parce que ma surveillance m'a convaincu que vous avez quelque chose à me dire à propos de… euh, votre _relation_. »

Il s'arrêta. Malefoy aurait certainement dû comprendre son insinuation, contrairement à Potter, puisqu'il avait la tête froide et non pas brûlée.

Mais les deux hommes se contentèrent de froncer les sourcils. Puis Potter leva une main pour gratter sa barbe de trois jours et ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose.

Malefoy l'interrompit avant.

« Tu essaies encore de faire fuir tes puces, Potter ? dit-il d'une voix traînante. Je suppose que tu as besoin de te baigner dans des sorts anti-grattement après chaque nuit que tu passes dans ce nid de Weasley. »

Potter tourna sur lui-même pour lui faire face, si rouge qu'il n'aurait fallu que lui changer la couleur des cheveux pour qu'il ressemble à un Weasley. Rufus hocha la tête avec sagesse. Malefoy voletait ouvertement d'un partenaire sexuel à un autre sans scrupule, mais Potter avait un engagement de longue date avec la fille unique d'Arthur Weasley. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ça troublait Malefoy, que son amant doive rentrer à leur maison suffisamment fréquemment pour conserver l'illusion de son hétérosexualité.

« Crois-moi, Malefoy, dit Potter d'une voix profonde et les yeux pleins de mépris, la seule raison pour laquelle j'aurais besoin de prendre un bain, ça serait de me débarrasser de la souillure de magie noire que tu portes toujours avec toi comme une _maladie_. »

 _Une querelle d'amoureux_ , pensa Rufus, et il toussota délicatement. « Messieurs… »

C'était comme s'il avait cessé d'exister. C'était toujours le cas lorsque Potter et Malefoy commençaient à se lancer des insultes. Ils s'étaient déjà rapprochés l'un de l'autre, et ils se fixaient avec intensité, les torses se soulevant au rythme de leurs respirations pantelantes. Le crépitement vicieux d'une magie maudite – celle de Potter, surtout – entourait leurs têtes comme un essaim de mouches. Rufus se rassit, et se prépara à assister à la preuve qu'il recherchait.

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je t'ai aidé pendant la guerre, murmura Malefoy.

— Bien sûr que je le sais, dit Potter d'un ton ennuyé que seuls ses yeux brûlants démentaient. Plutôt difficile à manquer, quand on sait que tu n'as jamais posé le pied sur un champ de bataille.

— Je faisais des _potions_ sans lesquelles ton petit _Ordre_ n'aurait pas _survécu_ …

— Arrête, _Drago_. »

 _Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il a l'habitude de gémir son nom sous l'effet de la passion_ , nota Rufus.

« Nous savons tous les deux que la seule manière de frapper que tu connais, c'est par derrière, et avec vachement de préparation, rit doucement Potter. Pas sûr que tu le puisses le faire quand tu affrontes un ennemi au milieu d'une guerre, hein ? Et pas de Rogue pour venir derrière toi et sauver ton cul fainéant. »

 _Est-ce qu'il parlerait de son cul s'ils n'étaient pas amants ?_

Le visage de Malefoy était si pincé qu'il semblait être sur le point de retenir des larmes. « Combien de fois je t'ai sauvé le cul sur le terrain, Potter ?

— Trois, dit Potter sans hésiter. Le reste du temps, pars du principe que je suis Rogue. »

Rufus interrompit le grondement de Malefoy avec un mouvement de sa baguette. « Assez, dit-il. Je dois vous avertir tous les deux que si vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous disputer, vous serez suspendus pendant plusieurs semaines. »

Potter se concentra sur lui – enfin. « Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! » protesta-t-il. Rufus attendit un moment, le temps qu'il se rappelle à qui il parlait, mais il n'ajouta pas de titre de respect. Il ne faisait jamais. « Nous sommes les meilleurs Aurors du département, et…

— Et vous dérangez régulièrement le fonctionnement du département avec vos batailles stupides, » dit vivement Rufus. Puis il s'arrêta, et il fit semblant de passer à autre chose. « Mais c'est vrai que vous faites _quelques_ bonnes choses pour la réputation du Ministère. » Il vit Potter lui faire une grimace suffisante. Il pensait que Rufus plaçait la réputation du Ministère au-dessus de la tranquillité et de la paix du Ministère. Il finirait par connaître la vérité, mais pas maintenant. « Je suppose que je peux vous garder à l'essai encore un autre mois. » Il utiliserait ce temps pour les surveiller et rassembler des preuves de leur affection réciproque, pour que personne ne puisse remettre en question son désir de punir Potter.

Potter serra les mâchoires, mais hocha la tête. Malefoy croisa ses bras derrière lui et lui jeta un regard noir, comme s'il pouvait creuser un trou dans le dos de Potter.

« Vous pouvez sortir, » ajouta Rufus, et il se détourna pour revenir à ses papiers.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent à nouveau la porte, Rufus put les entendre recommencer à se disputer quant à qui incombait la responsabilité du désastre qui venait de se produire. Il secoua la tête. Il avait entendu dire que beaucoup de couples utilisaient des chamailleries pour exprimer leur tension sexuelle. Que celle de Potter et Malefoy puisse être épaisse au point qu'ils aient encore besoin de ça après avoir passé autant de temps à baiser en dehors du travail…

Il sortit cette pensée de son esprit du mieux qu'il le put. Il avait fait les premiers pas pour retrouver la paix et le silence. Il ne ruinerait pas cette chance en agissant trop vite.

* * *

Rufus marchait avec précaution dans les bureaux des Aurors. Il avait lancé un charme de Silence et un sortilège de Désillusion, alors il était presque sûr de passer inaperçu, mais Potter avait l'habitude troublante de remarquer des criminels cachés. D'après les rumeurs, il la tenait de Maugrey Fol-Œil. Mieux valait être prudent.

Bien sûr, quand le sort de traçage qu'il avait posé dans leur bureau l'avait informé que Potter et Malefoy étaient retournés tard au Ministère, alors qu'ils étaient censés être en sécurité dans leurs maisons et dans leurs lits _respectifs_ , Rufus n'avait simplement pas pu résister. S'il pouvait les prendre en photo pendant qu'ils flirtaient au Ministère, il n'aurait pas besoin d'attendre tout un mois. Il tapota l'appareil photo qui se balançait au bout de la lanière enroulée autour de son poignet.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de leur bureau, et tendit l'oreille. À sa grande frustration, leurs voix étaient basses et il ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Il sortit sa baguette et testa discrètement les charmes de verrouillage sur la porte, mais ils étaient trop forts pour pouvoir les enlever en moins de quelques minutes. Il secoua la tête.

Puis la voix de Malefoy s'éleva, et un mot retentit – « _Sang-de-bourbe_ … »

Puis il y eut un craquement sec, un étrange bruit sourd, puis le silence.

Rufus leva les sourcils. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais il avait maintenant une excuse parfaite pour entrer dans le bureau. Quiconque serait passé par là et aurait entendu ce bruit inhabituel aurait voulu aider.

Il lança un _Alohomora_ , plusieurs fois, d'une voix forte, puis les charmes de verrouillage se dissipèrent enfin. Rufus entra dans la pièce et regarda les deux hommes avec enthousiasme.

Il sourit. Leurs visages étaient rouges, et les cheveux de Potter étaient encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, comme si Malefoy y avait passé les doigts. Malefoy était allongé sur le sol, près de son bureau, le visage ensanglanté – si Rufus ne connaissait pas la vérité, il aurait pensé que Potter l'avait frappé à la bouche -, et Potter était baissé vers lui.

 _Ils ont dû avoir le temps de remettre leurs vêtements. Ou peut-être que je les ai interrompus avant qu'ils ne puissent aller trop loin._ Rufus secoua la tête. _Et, de toute évidence, Potter a eu le temps de guérir sa bouche mise à mal par le patin qu'ils se sont roulé, et pas Malefoy._

« Bonsoir, Aurors Potter et Malefoy, dit-il en leur faisant un signe de tête. Je passais dans le coin et j'ai entendu les bruits d'une lutte. Tout va bien ? » Il s'arrêta, puis ajouta, « J'espère n'avoir pas à vous redire ce qui se passera si vous vous battez encore. »

 _Même si je sais que ce n'était pas ça que vous faisiez._

Le dos de Potter se tendit, et l'auror lança à Malefoy un regard que Rufus ne put voir, puisque Potter se tenait de profil face à lui. Malefoy hocha la tête en réponse à leur échange silencieux, puis il s'assit en massant sa nuque. Sa nuque était marquée par des ombres, réalisa Rufus après l'avoir regardé un instant – des marques de doigts.

Il étouffa un petit frisson de dégoût. Il aurait pu continuer à vivre sans savoir que les plus pénibles de ses Aurors aimaient ce genre de jeu.

« Pas de problème, dit Malefoy d'une voix rauque. Pas de bataille. Rien qui ne puisse être résolu par quelques minutes de tête-à-tête. »

 _Ils flirtent devant moi_. Rufus aurait aimé être libre de lever les yeux au ciel et d'arrêter cette farce. Mais Potter et Malefoy avaient fait une arrestation majeure la veille en capturant Bellatrix Lestrange, la dernière des Mangemorts en fuite, et leur réputation publique était toujours aussi haute. Pas même le scandale de l'infidélité de Potter ou sa véritable orientation sexuelle n'aurait été assez pour les faire couler.

« Oh, oui », dit Potter d'une voix vicieuse, sûrement à cause de la tension d'avoir été interrompu alors que son sang commençait à s'échauffer. Rufus ne put s'en empêcher et lui lança un regard de dégoût voilé. Potter ne le remarqua pas et se contenta de regarder Malefoy comme si personne d'autre n'existait au monde. « Juste quelques minutes. »

 _Je n'avais pas non plus besoin d'informations sur leur endurance._

« Essayez de vous contrôler, messieurs, » murmura Rufus avant de partir. Il toucha tristement son appareil photo. Mais il était sûr qu'il aurait une autre chance de l'utiliser. Si Potter et Malefoy avaient commencé à se rouler des pelles dans les bureaux, à une heure du soir où Potter allait sûrement manquer à sa fiancée, alors il n'aurait pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'ils n'essaient quelque chose de plus audacieux et qu'ils se fassent prendre.

* * *

« Monsieur ! »

Rufus leva la tête, alarmé. Nymphadora Tonks se tenait à la porte de son bureau en chancelant, le nez en sang. Normalement, étant donnée sa maladresse, ce n'aurait pas été une raison de s'alarmer, mais de la fumée s'élevait de l'arrière de sa tête, tandis que ses cheveux se terminaient en pointes d'un rouge violent.

« Vous allez bien, Auror ? demanda Rufus.

— Oui. » Tonks hocha distraitement la tête. « Mais… c'est encore Potter et Malefoy, monsieur. Ils ont mis le feu à la moitié de nos dossiers. »

Rufus prit un bref instant pour lancer un charme d'attraction non verbal qui amena à lui son appareil photo, caché dans un tiroir, avant de contourner vivement son bureau. « Savez-vous qui a commencé ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

— C'est toujours Malefoy qui a recours aux sortilèges en premier, monsieur, » dit Tonks en trottant derrière lui sur le chemin menant au Département de l'Application des Lois Magiques.

Rufus hocha la tête, résigné. Évidemment. Si ce n'était pas le cas, alors il aurait puni Potter depuis bien longtemps pour avoir mis les autres en danger. Mais il voulait garder Malefoy, qui était bien plus facilement contrôlable que Potter avec sa réputation héroïque.

Le bureau des Aurors avait l'ambiance d'un champ de bataille même à une bonne centaine de mètres du bureau de Potter et Malefoy, avec de la fumée, des craquements dans l'air semblable à des éclairs dus à la magie accumulée. Certains Aurors étaient penchés vers ceux qui avaient été brûlés, ou qui avaient reçu un sort, ou qui avaient été accidentellement métamorphosés, et ils tentaient aussi de sauver leurs dossiers en feu. Rufus lança quelques ordres cassants qui furent immédiatement suivis. Parfois, il se disait qu'il aurait dû enlever le management des Aurors à Kingsley, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper d'eux lui-même depuis qu'il était devenu Ministre et qu'il avait toutes sortes de devoirs liés à sa position.

Il compta jusqu'à trois dans sa barbe, puis défonça la porte du bureau incriminé. Il entrevit Potter et Malefoy qui roulaient au sol, l'un sur l'autre. Soient ils s'étaient désarmés l'un l'autre, soient ils avaient décidé d'en venir immédiatement aux poings.

Puis Rufus se réprimanda pour oublier la vérité que lui seul semblait avoir remarquée. De toute évidence, ils n'arrivaient pas à garder leurs mains loin l'un de l'autre, et la passion qui les avait conduits à cette situation n'était en rien aussi pure que de la colère.

« AURORS ! » beugla-t-il.

Malefoy, qui était au-dessus à cet instant – ce qui informa Rufus sur leur proximité sexuelle, plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu – se figea. Puis, il tourna la tête pour jeter un regard noir vers la porte, comme si Rufus et Tonks étaient des intrus. Mais il ne bougea pas et resta au-dessus de Potter. Rufus grimaça. S'il devait être confronté à une érection quand Malefoy se lèverait, alors il était très content qu'il reste immobile.

Potter cracha du sang et tendit le cou en arrière pour voir Rufus. « Oui ? » Sa voix était remarquablement calme.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit qui vous arriverait si vous vous battiez ? demanda Rufus.

— Nous, euh, ne nous battions pas », dit rapidement Potter.

Malefoy se mit à le fixer. Rufus fit de même. Potter s'apprêtait-il à admettre la vérité ?

« Je crois que c'est hautement improbable, Potter, se contenta-t-il de dire.

— Eh bien, c'est la vérité, dit Potter avec son arrogance inconsciente.

— Alors, je vous prie de me dire ce que vous faisiez ? » Rufus recula d'un pas, le sang tambourinant à ses oreilles. Il était heureux d'avoir mis l'appareil photo dans la poche de sa robe. Il n'allait pas en avoir besoin. Il s'assura que ses sourcils étaient froncés, son visage figé dans une expression 'ça a intérêt à être vrai'.

Potter fit un petit bruit semblable à un bafouillis, puis attrapa la tête de Malefoy et l'embrassa fermement, sur les lèvres.

Malefoy eut un hoquet choqué, ce qui, bien sûr, laissa entrer la langue de Potter dans sa bouche. Pendant un instant, ils restèrent là, à s'embrasser, et Rufus se mit à rire tout haut.

Tonks avait les yeux ronds. « Toi et Drago… vous êtes ensemble, Harry ? » murmura-t-elle.

Potter rompit le baiser d'un mouvement rapide de la tête. « Non, » dit-il d'une voix éraillée et peu assurée. « Ce qui s'est passé, c'est que je… euh, en quelque sorte, je… euh… j'apprécie Malefoy, et je… euh, je lui ai dit, et il n'a pas aimé, parce qu'il a, euh, un petit ami, et je me suis énervé, et je n'ai plus contrôlé ma magie, et mes cheveux se sont enflammés, et nous nous sommes mis à rouler par terre pour essayer de les éteindre et de sauver ma vie. » Sa voix avait arrêté de bégayer à la fin de la phrase, et était devenue plus ferme, comme s'il ne venait pas de faire le mensonge le plus ridicule que Rufus avait jamais entendu de toute sa vie. Il roula pour s'éloigner de Malefoy qui semblait figé pour toujours, et hocha la tête en tapotant une boucle de cheveux roussis à l'arrière de sa tête. « Alors, voilà. C'était ma faute. Je suis désolé, monsieur. »

Rufus serra les dents.

Le _problème_ , c'était que tout le département savait à quoi ressemblait Potter quand il mentait. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient, et son sourire était bien trop honnête et désespérément charmeur – exactement comme à l'instant. Tonks ne croirait jamais que Potter et Malefoy étaient vraiment des amants, et ça ressemblait assez à une bataille pour qu'il soit plus simple de supposer que c'en était une, et que Potter avait menti pour éviter d'être suspendu.

Les accuser maintenant, surtout puisque Malefoy se contentait de regarder Potter et semblait n'avoir aucune intention de démentir sa folle histoire, ferait que Tonks se demanderait pourquoi Rufus croyait Potter. Et il n'avait toujours pas assez de preuves pour les suspendre – puisque tout le département connaissait aussi son aversion personnelle pour Potter.

Ils étaient sauvés, _encore une fois_.

Mais Rufus pouvait apaiser son ressentiment, et c'est ce qu'il fit. « Une semaine de suspension sans paie, Potter, dit-il, et une séance avec un thérapeute de Sainte Mangouste. Vous devez mieux contrôler vos humeurs. Quelqu'un aurait pu se faire vraiment blesser. »

Potter acquiesça avec sérieux. « Oui, monsieur. Je comprends, monsieur. Je suis désolé, monsieur.

— Je pense que vous devriez vous excuser auprès de votre partenaire, » répliqua Rufus d'une voix sèche.

Potter murmura, « Désolé, Malefoy, » sans lever le regard vers lui, puis il se rua en dehors du bureau.

Malefoy ne fit que fixer le vide où s'était trouvé Potter, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson. Probablement incapable de croire qu'il ne soit pas rester pour terminer le travail, pensa amèrement Rufus, puis il se détourna pour finir d'ordonner le nettoyage du département à moitié brûlé, à moitié ensorcelé et totalement traumatisé.

* * *

Son sort de traçage le rappela une semaine plus tard, alors qu'il venait de terminer de rédiger le brouillon d'un discours qu'il devait faire le lendemain devant le Magenmagot. Rufus se jeta immédiatement un sort de silence et un charme de Désillusion, puis attrapa son appareil photo. Potter venait tout juste de rentrer après sa suspension. Ils ne pouvaient pas _attendre_ , c'était ça ? Surtout que Malefoy devait avoir pu rendre visite à Potter dans son appartement sans que personne ne suspecte rien ; il avait eu moins d'obligations puisqu'il refusait de travailler avec un autre partenaire sur leur dernier cas de meurtre bizarre. De toute évidence, l'un d'entre eux avait un fétichisme pour l'exhibitionnisme, ou bien un goût pour s'envoyer en l'air sur un bureau.

Rufus sentit les poils de sa nuque se dresser désagréablement. Il n'avait jamais voulu en savoir autant sur la vie sexuelle de ses Aurors.

Il les attrapa hors de leur bureau, cette fois, dans le couloir, là où tout le monde aurait pu les surprendre. Malefoy avait plaqué Potter contre un mur et s'agrippait à ses épaules. Rufus, la respiration presque coupée par l'excitation, lança un sortilège informulé qui les empêcheraient de remarquer le bruit du flash de l'appareil photo, puis le mit devant son visage et attendit le moment où il pourrait prendre une photo d'eux en plein baiser.

Ils ne s'embrassèrent pas, pourtant. À la place, Malefoy ne fit qu'étudier le visage de Potter pendant une éternité. Potter lui rendait son regard et parvenait à sembler à la fois nerveux et méfiant. Rufus fronça les sourcils. Peut-être que c'était uniquement Malefoy qui adorait se faire baiser sur les bureaux du Ministère, alors.

« Écoute, » finit par soupirer Malefoy.

Rufus espérait qu'ils ne feraient pas. C'était possible que le Charme de Silence ne fût pas assez fort, et qu'ils remarqueraient le bruit de ses pas ou le bruissement de ses robes.

« Ce baiser dans le bureau, la semaine dernière... » Malefoy secoua la tête puis se pencha en avant, un bras reposant maintenant sur le torse de Potter.

 _Oh, seigneur_ , pensa Rufus en décidant qu'il allait être malade. _S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que je ne vais pas devoir les regarder s'enfoncer leurs langues dans leurs gorges._

« Je n'avais jamais pensé à toi comme ça avant, » dit Malefoy, et sa voix était… timide ? Rufus dut encore réviser ses suppositions sur qui était le plus fétichiste des deux dans cette liaison sexuelle dégoûtante. « Mais… je ne suis pas contre y penser encore un peu plus. Ou faire un peu plus, » jouta-t-il, et sa voix était devenue plus grave.

Rufus secoua la tête. S'il n'en savait pas plus, il aurait dit qu'il espionnait un couple qui n'avait jamais rien partagé d'autre qu'un seul baiser. Mais puisqu'il en savait plus, il s'attendait à tout. Peut-être que Potter allait ouvrir ses robes pour dévoiler un corset.

« Je... » dit Potter, et il déglutit.

Puis ses mains se levèrent et firent leur chemin vers les cheveux de Malefoy. L'expression sur son visage était étrange, distante, emplie de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'émerveillement. Rufus leva les yeux au ciel. _C'est le même visage qu'il voit tous les jours, pour l'amour de dieu._

« J'ai commencé à penser, murmura Potter, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai choisi cette tactique de distraction, parmi toutes celles auxquelles j'aurais pu penser ? J'aurais pu faire quelque chose de bien plus simple que de t'embrasser. »

 _Se mettre à genoux et sucer sa queue, probablement._

« Et on travaille bien ensemble, continua Potter. Ce n'est qu'au bureau que je te déteste. Et j'ai remarqué… eh bien, j'ai remarqué...

— Crache le morceau, Potter, » dit Malefoy, mais il y avait une douceur étrange dans sa voix. Rufus secoua la tête. Ils s'appelaient par leur nom de famille au lit, aussi ? Il n'aurait plus manqué que l'un des deux ait un fétichisme pour les uniformes scolaires.

Il essaya, en vain, d'éloigner de son cerveau cette image avant que Potter ne reprenne la parole.

« J'ai remarqué que je suis toujours plus en colère quand tu te vantes du dernier coup que tu as tiré, dit Potter dans un souffle. Et c'est toujours les Weasley que tu insultes le plus vicieusement. Et toute cette tension… eh bien, merde, ça doit finir par aller _quelque_ _part_ , non ? Peut-être qu'on devrait essayer un nouvel exutoire. » Il se pencha, les mains fourrageant dans les cheveux de Malefoy, et il l'embrassa. Cette fois, Malefoy gémit, l'attrapa par la taille et rapprocha Potter de lui, assez près pour que Rufus puisse entendre leurs torses et leurs dents entrer en contact.

En frémissant, il prit plusieurs photos de leurs baisers et jeta un autre sort pour enregistrer quelques-uns de leurs grognements et de leurs gémissements. Mais il se tourna et partit quand ils commencèrent à retirer leurs robes.

Il pouvait les laisser penser qu'ils étaient discrets, pour une nuit. Il avait sa preuve, et le lendemain matin…

Rufus s'autorisa un sourire.

Le lendemain, il se débarrasserait une fois pour toutes du problème Potter.

* * *

Malefoy arriva seul et à l'heure, cette fois, quelques minutes avant Potter. Ses yeux étaient inhabituellement brillants, et son masque froid vacillait et menaçait de se fendre en un sourire. Rufus, assis derrière son bureau avec un morceau de parchemin sur ces foutues photos, présuma qu'il y avait un lien avec le fait qu'il se soit envoyé en l'air avec son petit ami, au ministère, la nuit précédente.

 _Plus jamais_ , pensa Rufus, et il leva avidement le regard alors que s'ouvrait la porte. Potter entra et il eut le temps de voir que le garçon avait un œil au beurre noir avant que Malefoy ne s'approche de lui et ne lui cache la vue. Sa voix était un hurlement outragé.

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

 _Mignons, non ? Ils n'ont jamais utilisé leurs prénoms en public avant._

Potter lui répondit, un rire dans la voix. « Oh, ça va, Drago, c'est pire que c'en a l'air. Ginny n'a pas bien pris la fin de nos fiançailles. Elle préfère les vases aux sortilèges de Chauve-Furie, maintenant, et je pense presque qu'elle ne voulait pas me frapper. »

Malefoy se figea. Rufus se pencha sur le côté pour voir l'expression qu'il arborait. Il avait attrapé le menton de Potter dans sa main, mais son expression était plus choquée que fâchée. Puis un sourire se forma sur son visage et sa prise sur le visage de Potter devint une caresse, comme s'ils étaient soudainement seuls dans la pièce.

« Tu as rompu avec elle, murmura-t-il. Elle est partie. Pour moi.

— Oui, dit Potter en lui souriant. Je sais ce que je veux, maintenant.

— Merci, » souffla Malefoy.

Ils auraient pu commencer à se rouler une pelle, pour tout ce que Rufus savait, mais heureusement il eut la présence d'esprit de se racler la gorge. Potter se tourna pour le regarder. Malefoy semblait trop occupé à caresser les cheveux de Potter et à le fixer pour s'en donner la peine.

« Vous connaissez les règles, dit Rufus sans parvenir à écarter de sa voix toute répulsion ou tout triomphe. Les Aurors qui sont amants ne peuvent pas être partenaires. Et je suis désolé de vous dire que j'ai des évidences assez convaincantes. Auror Potter, je regrette de devoir vous annoncer votre immédiat…

— Changement de partenaire ? Oui, monsieur. » Potter chercha dans une de ses poches et sortit une liasse de parchemin – avec quelques difficultés, étant donné que Malefoy n'avait toujours pas lâché son menton. « J'ai été voir Kingsley à ce propos, ce matin. Je ferai équipe avec Tonks à partir de maintenant. »

Rufus le fixa pendant un long moment. Potter lui rendit son regard avec innocence, penchant la tête comme s'il ne comprenait pas le problème.

Puis Rufus retrouva sa voix. « Vous et Malefoy avez défié les lois du département pendant des mois, dit-il. Les règles…

— Non, monsieur, dit Potter avec des yeux qui étincelaient diaboliquement. « Ce n'est que la nuit dernière que nous sommes devenus des partenaires dans un nouveau sens du terme. » Il lança à Malefoy un regard affectueux avant de s'éloigner de lui. « Et je suis prêt à le dire sous Veritaserum. En fait, si vous ne nous avez pas puni pour toutes nos disputes qui ont détruit la moitié du département, il vous sera extrêmement difficile de nous punir pour avoir passé une nuit ensemble, après les heures de travail, avant de faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour être en règle. Les journaux seraient très intéressés par vos motifs pour punir l'Homme qui a Survécu pour Vaincre Voldemort. »

Potter prit plaisir à dire ce nom juste pour le voir tressaillir, Rufus le savait. Il se leva immédiatement. « J'ai des preuves…

— Non, dit Potter en le regardant avec calme. Veritaserum, vous vous rappelez ?

— Vous bluffez.

— Devons-nous aller en chercher, monsieur ?

— Kingsley ne laisserait pas sa meilleure équipe être dissoute, siffla Rufus. Je suis sûr qu'il préférerait que vous soyez célibataires tous les deux pour le reste de vos vies plutôt que de vous voir travailler avec d'autres partenaires.

— Oh, vous n'avez pas entendu ? » Les yeux de Potter s'écarquillèrent. « Kingsley réorganise le Bureau des Aurors. Il pense que le partenariat n'est plus la meilleure façon de travailler, pas quand des équipes résolvent plus de cas que d'autres. En plus, la _Gazette du Sorcier_ l'accuse de vouloir tuer les gens kidnappés ou attaqués et qui doivent attendre d'être secouru par une autre équipe que Drago et moi. Nous allons travailler en escadrons de quatre, à partir de maintenant, et le terme de 'partenaire' n'existera plus. » Et alors Rufus fut gratifié du sourire que Voldemort avait dû voir dans ses derniers instants. « Il a déjà nommé le premier escadron. Moi, Tonks, Hestia Jones… » Il fit une pause atroce. « Et Drago. »

Rufus montra les dents, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Presque pire que Potter qui échouait à étouffer son rire, Malefoy lui lança un regard suffisant en conduisant Potter vers la sortie, un bras autour de ses épaules.

Et ils se roulèrent un _patin_ dans le couloir !

* * *

Le ministre Rufus Scrimgeour commençait à être habitué à ce que ses propres plans se retournent contre lui. C'était déjà arrivé quand Dumbledore était encore en vie. Pendant la Guerre, certaines de ses attaques ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme il l'aurait espéré, et il s'était avéré que Stan Rocade n'était pas un Mangemort, après tout, et qu'il avait été envoyé à Azkaban par erreur. Ça arrivait tout le temps avec Harry Potter, qui était à la fois l'homme de Dumbledore et l'amant de Drago Malefoy – avec défi, devant tout le ministère, et avec l'approbation ennuyeuse de Kingsley basée sur un vice de terminologie, surtout depuis que leur travail et leur relation personnelle au bureau s'étaient énormément améliorées.

Bien sûr, il pouvait attendre. Potter ferait une erreur tôt ou tard, et alors Rufus pourrait le punir.

Jusque-là, cependant, il devait s'occuper des rumeurs gênantes que Potter comptait faire courir sur le ministre pendant la prochaine élection. C'était ridicule, bien sûr. Potter serait le ministre le plus jeune de toute l'histoire du monde sorcier s'il gagnait, et il n'avait pas la sagacité politique suffisante pour planifier une telle chose.

Mais il avait été le plus jeune Attrapeur de Poudlard depuis un siècle. Et certainement le plus jeune sorcier à vaincre un Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et peut-être n'avait-il pas besoin de sagacité politique quand il avait pour le soutenir un Malefoy ambitieux, riche, avide de pouvoir et fourbe.

D'un air grave, Rufus Scrimgeour se mit à concevoir un plan.

Et à prier.


End file.
